


Little Surprise

by Rexa



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BellDomajestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Dominic Howard tidak pernah menyangka kejutan di awal bulan akan menjadi seperti ini.





	Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AM (AiMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/gifts).



> Muse berada di bawah label Warner Bros; Helium 3  
> Matt Bellamy dan Dom Howard milik semesta dan Muse  
> I don't own anything but my imagination.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.  
> My 1st fanfic to this fandom. Please bare with me, enjoy and happy reading. 
> 
> Dedicated to my beloved, Ai Malfoy.

 

Dominic Howard tidak pernah menyangka kejutan di awal bulan akan menjadi seperti ini. Oh iya, betul, ini awal bulan. Baru juga tanggal 10. Namun kejutan ini benar-benar membuatnya … sedikit, yah kautahulah … _dilema_.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari sosok pria muda yang tertidur di sofa. Kepalanya berbantalkan bantalan tangan sofa, juga sebelah tangannya sendiri. Jubah panjang berwarna merah beludru yang dikenakannya hanya menutupi sebagian dari kulit putihnya yang telanjang. _Hanya sebagian._ Sebab sebagian besar dari permukaan tubuh yang halus-halus kasar itu terekspos bebas. Singkat kata, pria itu, Matthew Bellamy tak memakai apa-apa selain jubah merah beludru itu. Matthew telanjang, tapi pose tidurnya menyembunyikan bagian privat di bawah sana.

Ibarat obyek lukisan, pose Matthew sebetulnya sangat artistik. Namun bagi seorang pria muda yang jarang bisa menemui kekasih kesayangan karena proyek kantor, pose tidur Matthew saat ini adalah _cobaan terberat_ daripada ultimatum atasan.

Dominic menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

 _Oh_ , _mungkin perlu dijabarkan?_ Ekspresi Dominic kala memasuki ruang tamu apartemennya amatlah menarik. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya melongo membentuk huruf O besar. Tas dan mantelnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, di sebelah kaki-kakinya yang terpaku di sana tapi sedikit goyah karena mendadak lemas saking ia terkejut.

 _Sungguh_ , Dominic kehilangan aksara. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Dan yang ada dipikirannya ... begitu kacau balau. Belum lagi selatan tubuhnya bereaksi kuat atas rangsangan visual di hadapannya. Kerinduan untuk berdua dengan Matthew mendadak meledak. Bercampur hasrat paling primitif yang langsung aktif.

Dominic mengerang tertahan sambil memegangi rambutnya. _Menjambak_ , tepatnya.

Erangan itu membuat kelopak mata Matthew bergerak-gerak. "Errmm ... Dom?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak-serak basah khas orang baru terjaga dari tidur.

" _Fuck_ , Matt...." desis Dominic sambil mendekat.

Senyum jahil yang masih belum terlalu tampak jelas itu melebar di wajah Matthew yang masih memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kantuknya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi manja diperlihatkan. Dominic segera menubruk dan merengkuh Matthew ke dalam pelukan. Mengecupi seluruh permukaan kulit Matthew yang dapat ia gapai dengan bibirnya.

" _I miss you, I miss you...._ " bisiknya berulang-ulang.

Matthew mengangguk dalam pelukan. " _Me too, Dom._ "

Entah bagaimana, kini Matthew sudah berada di pangkuan Dominic, mereka saling berhadapan. Saling melepas rindu, sekalian melepaskan hasrat yang terbelenggu rantai bernama _kesibukan kehidupan_.

Matthew menggelinjang saat lidah Dominic mulai menyusuri tengkuk dan lehernya. Desahan demi desahan telah lolos dari kedua bibirnya. Dominic sibuk memanja seluruh permukaan tubuh Matthew, meraba, memijat, meremas, _memanja_. Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. Dominic tersenyum, membisiki kalimat-kalimat cinta pada telinga Matthew, sementara berusaha untuk terus mendominasi kekasihnya itu. Matthew tersentak saat Dominic menjelajahi bagian tubuhnya hingga yang terdalam, desahannya semakin menjadi. Sentakan berubah menjadi hentakan kuat. Menghapus kewarasan, meliarkan hasrat yang kian menggebu. Dominic menuntun Matthew mendaki puncak kepuasan. Terempas keduanya pada awan-awan surgawi.

Matthew merosot, terkapar di atas sofa, dinginnya udara malam menjilati tubuhnya yang masih panas oleh gebu gairah. Dominic menyusul untuk berbaring bersama Matthew. Kembali direngkuhnya tubuh indah Matthew dari belakang. Pelukannya mengerat dengan kedua tangannya mengunci tubuh Matthew dalam dekapan.

“ _What a nice surprise_ ,” bisiknya mesra sambil mengulum daun telinga Matthew.

Senyum menggoda melebar di wajah lelah Matthew kala ia berbalik menghadap Dominic. Jemarinya bermain pada garis rahang Dominic. “Aku tahu kau bakal suka.”

Dominic mengangguk. “Tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu.”

Matthew tergelak. “Aku tahu. Aku juga.”

Dominic mengecup bibir Matthew mesra. Pelan, dalam. Lalu menciumi pipi dan keningnya juga. Matthew membiarkan Dominic melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya.

“Aku tadi memesan pizza, tinggal dipanaskan sebentar kalau kau mau. Atau mau mandi dulu?” usul Matthew sambil bangkit dan duduk, tapi untuk jatuh berbaring lagi karena Dominic mendekapnya posesif.

“Aku mau kau saja, Matt.” Kakinya (ujung lutut tepatnya) menggesek paha dalam Matthew, membuat yang bersangkutan berdesis karenanya.

“Dom….”

“ _Your fault._ ”

.

.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic. Hope you like it   
> Wanna give me some comment? I'll appreciate it ♥  
> Thank you very much  
> See ya  
> Rexa, signing out


End file.
